


入戏（下）

by alyssazhang



Category: Chinese Musician RPS, Real Person Fiction, 声入人心|Super-Vocal（TV）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssazhang/pseuds/alyssazhang
Summary: 这其实是花了十年重圆他俩这破镜的故事。流水账预警
Relationships: 阿云嘎/郑云龙
Kudos: 2





	入戏（下）

有时候人们做错了事，就会想如果一切都没有发生该多幸运。郑云龙就是那个幸运的孩子。

阿云嘎在宿舍门前和郑云龙说话。他说，大龙，咱们能不能当这事没发生过。郑云龙似乎憋了半天，才说好。

阿云嘎握着钥匙开门，又听到一声对不起。

郑云龙实在没想到，最后逃走的那个人是他。毕业之后没多久，他就去了上海，连寝室的散伙饭都没赶上。他花了一个月的时间，找工作，找房子，和家里吵架，仿佛只要换了一个城市这一切都没有发生。

他无法忍受阿云嘎的冷漠，无法忍受阿云嘎只有在戏里才会看他的眼睛。阿云嘎是最好的演员，戏外他是郑云龙关系普通的室友，戏里又是他情深不寿的恋人。不，不是他的，是Colin的。

郑云龙想，阿云嘎不揍他一顿已经不错了，他还想要什么，阿云嘎还愿意待在他的生命里，他已经是最幸运的孩子了。

Colin把Angel搂在怀里，劣质法兰绒布料覆盖着的炽热身体因为运动而颤抖着。只有这时候阿云嘎才不得不直视他眼里的疯狂。他吻上他的时候阿云嘎一点也不意外，他清楚地知道郑云龙对他的痴狂，不，对Angel的痴狂。

郑云龙终于在上海混出个样子，拉着大飞在深夜街头买醉。说我是真想他，这么多年了，我还是想他，可是他根本就不喜欢我。第二天去机场接老同学又一副礼貌疏离的样子，看的刘令飞直骂他傻逼。

刘令飞说不管你们之前发生了什么，他三天两头跑上海来见你还不够说明问题嘛？郑云龙说那是他通告多，才不是来见我的。

刘令飞这些年来翻了不少白眼，骂了不少傻逼，也没拉住钻牛角尖的郑云龙。

郑云龙和阿云嘎都受到了湖南卫视的邀请，他俩的剧本是老友重逢。郑云龙说看着挺好的，阿云嘎在电话那头也说挺好的，下一次见面就定在了长沙。

郑云龙少说也有三个月没见过阿云嘎了，他看着黑了不少，但比起大学那会壮实了不少。郑云龙心里又甜又酸，甜的是阿云嘎被养的真好，酸的是养他这个人不是自己。

阿云嘎和郑云龙演起老友来简直得心应手，甚至好的有点过了。节目组对效果非常满意，连刘令飞都打电话来祝福他们白头偕老。郑云龙把首席复议那天阿云嘎唱的那首till i hear you sing看了一百遍。本来心里埋上土再踩实了那一块地方又冒出芽来。那么多歌，偏偏唱了这首，很难不幻想那是唱给自己的。

他和蔡程昱唱对不起我爱你，拿到这首歌的时候郑云龙就开始苦笑，这简直是照着他的心路历程写的词。奈何小孩总是唱的不对，晚上喝酒的时候蔡程昱就让龙哥给讲感情经历。郑云龙捏着塑料杯子闷了半天也不知道怎么说，和阿云嘎相关的记忆总是纷纷扰扰的，他只好讲了那人是怎么大清早带着他练嗓子、拉腿，是怎么一边骂他一边帮他抄作业，明明怕海怕的要死还跟着自己在青岛看海，整天大龙大龙的叫自己，也从不嫌烦。

“可是年轻人总会做错事，等我发现我爱他的时候已经晚了，对不起我爱你，只来得及说了一半。”

蔡程昱一下就哭了，说你说的是嘎子哥吧。郑云龙一愣，他怕透露太多，讲的抽象，这怎么能猜得出来。蔡程昱醉了七八分，可还有点眼力见，瞅着郑云龙的脸色就知道八九不离十。醉了的蔡程昱狂劲的不行，想着哥哥们对自己掏心窝子，怎么着也得为老哥哥的幸福谋一把。

“那天我和嘎子哥在排练的时候，他在看你们以前接吻那照片的时候哭了。”蔡程昱嘴巴打卷，说了七八遍也没把鹿be free说清楚，总之就是他在微博上看到了小姑娘们挖出来的吉屋出租的剧照，就拿给阿云嘎看，嘎子哥当时没说什么，但收工的时候就看到他一个人在那悄悄红了眼眶。

郑云龙一听酒醒了一半，抓着蔡程昱的手问，那他还说了什么吗？

蔡程昱脸红得像个油爆虾，也被郑云龙的反应吓了一跳，哆哆嗦嗦地说“也没说什么，就说那时候年轻不懂事啥的，哎哟哟大龙哥你轻点我手痛。”

不懂事，是谁不懂事。

郑云龙喝了酒，回去又在酒店里找出来阿云嘎唱情非得已的视频哭了个昏天黑地。第二天上台的时候眼睛格外水灵灵亮晶晶红彤彤。蔡程昱果然还是有点跑偏，但架不住郑云龙体内有困兽般。大家总是说郑云龙唱什么歌都投入，其实唱每一首心里想的都是他，年少的爱恋是他，求而不得的也是他，慢慢喜欢你是他，对不起我爱你当然也是他。

后来是阿云嘎来找的郑云龙。

“大龙，咱们一起练练吧。”

阿云嘎坐在琴上，郑云龙立在旁边，是大学四年发生过无数遍的事。

然后他们就开始唱，有个节目组的小姑娘在旁边直播，两个人几乎是进入表演状态。郑云龙唱最远的距离，心里又一揪一揪的，果然天下苦情人都是一样的，搞的好像首首都意有所指。

然后阿云嘎又唱生命的故乡，郑云龙也跟着和声。

他们讨论了几句，陷入了短暂的沉默。

“我觉得……”

“大龙。”阿云嘎打断他。

“蔡蔡都和我说了。”郑云龙挑眉，时间那么紧，蔡程昱上哪找的时间打小报告的。他听不出来阿云嘎是不是在质问他还是别的什么，那种如鲠在喉的感觉又上来了，心脏跳的仿佛要蹦出胸膛。

“对不起。”郑云龙又说了这句话，仿佛他只会说这句。节目组的小姑娘不知道什么时候已经不在了。

“我听过了，然后呢。”阿云嘎抬眼看他。

“我爱你。”他在心里想。

“大龙。”阿云嘎叫他，是阿云嘎特有的那种温柔的，带着一点娇气的千回百转的叫法，是让郑云龙每一次痛彻心扉又甘之如饴的理由。郑云龙的心脏正式宣布停业。阿云嘎继续慢慢的说。他汉语组织的不算流畅，每次说很重要的事情的时候都只能慢慢的说，这一点和十年前还是一样。

“这么多年我真的很后悔没有早点告诉你，因为我怕你只是……入戏太深，怕你一直在后悔。”

”大龙，我真的爱过你。”

郑云龙来不及判断是先因为那个“爱”字而兴奋还是为那个“过”字而窒息。他感觉自己又回到了十年前那个练功房，那种在半公共场合不顾一切的表达，暴露又隐秘的爱意。

“阿云嘎，我爱你！”

阿云嘎又流眼泪了，郑云龙脑子当机，他怎么总是弄哭他。他埋下去笨拙地给他擦眼泪，却被阿云嘎拽着领子往嘴上亲了一大口。

“大龙，我也爱你。”

如果这是一出戏，那就待在戏里不出来好了。

end


End file.
